1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calculator adapted to provide numerical value information or operation instructions in the form of voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those of conventional calculators which have a checking function are provided with a plurality of storing registeres so that numerical value information, operation instructions or results of operation by an operator's key depression is stored or registered in the storing registers and the contents of the registers are read out. These calculators are of the type which only causes the operator to notice wrong input, if any, and when the operator has noticed a wrong input, a procedure of re-entering a series of information, re-checking and obtaining a correct result of operation has been required. This has meant that much time and labor is required for the re-entering or the re-checking.